Zetsubō Kage
"What is the purpose of my strength?" Zetsubō is a Bounty Hunter who hunts small named pirates to make his living. Wandering the world, he looks for clues about his villages destruction. Though he likes to stay in the shadow, only taking down those he finds unjust, his name has slowly started to spread around as being a remarkable bounty hunter, and swordsman though most people would only recognize him by name, not by appearance. Appearance He is average height with spiked white hair, fitted with a blue headband. Peach skin, and red eyes, along with his katana strapped around his back, and his always serious mood, strikes fear into those who look at him. He also wears a montsuki cut off at the shoulders,and a blue and white hakama, with a matching blue and white boots. Personality Zetsubō has as a very calm, cautious, and calculating personality, letting very little get to him emotionally, and always weighing the odds of his choices before he acts. Zetsubō is also cold, and trusts nobody. Zetsubō can at times be kind however, helping those in need during his travels. He has virtually no sense of humor, and has a very strong sense of justice. This leads him to be extremely stubborn, and once he makes up his mind, it is almost impossible for anybody to get him to change it. Despite being a bounty hunter, he doesn’t believe all pirates to be bad, just as he doesn’t believe all marines to be good. He decides for himself based on the person’s actions they have taken, and only chooses his bounties based on those he feels are unjust. Even with his calm and cautious personality, he does tend to over react at times, even over the simplest of things, things that most wouldn't even care to think about, which makes for a few comical situations, with him not realizing when somebody is joking, or being serious. History As a child, Zetsubō was trained by his father to wield a sword. At the age of 15 he was presented with his family’s legendary katana, the Yōso no burēdo that had been passed down through the generations. With his sword skills at the peak of perfection, and his training complete, Zetsubō aspired to become a Bounty Hunter, using his strength and skills to protect those in need. A few months later, at the age of 16, Zetsubō was sparring with his lifelong best friend at the edge of his village, along the ocean, when they noticed something off in the water. The two pulled it out, and noticed it was a small boat with a treasure chest. The two agreed to duel each other, the winner claiming the contents of the chest, and so they fought, with Zetsubō the winner. He then opened the chest and inside of it was a strange fruit. Curiosity got the best of him, and Zetsubō ate it, and shortly after, began to sink into the water. Had his best friend not been there, Zetsubō would have surely died, but he was saved, and brought back to the village. Zetsubō’s father revealed that he had eaten a devil fruit, and that he would no longer be able to swim. A week later, Zetsubō’s entire village was completely annihilated while Zetsubō was sleeping. Somehow, despite all the chaos that had reigned that night, Zetsubō never woke up until the morning. When he did however, he was met with a gruseome sight. Dead bodies everwhere, buldings burning and destroyed, it looked as if a bomb had hit his village and wiped everything out. Completely distraught from what had happened, and thinking he was the only survivor, Zetsubō shut himself off from the world, and fled the village, taking only his katana with him, and became a bounty hunter. Making a steady life as a bounty hunter, his name slowly started to spread throughout the world. As he continues to train and learn about his devil fruit abilities, and the fact he believed himself to be the only survivor, made him believe that he was the one responsible for his villages destruction. 2 years after his villages destruction, and on a whim, he returned to his village, only to find that all the bodies had been buried, with their names carved into gravestones. This signaled to Zetsubō that there had to have been other survivors from the attack, and maybe he wasn't the one responsible after all. After carefully inspecting the graves, he noticed that a few members of his village were not there, including his best friend. This triggered a new journey for Zetsubō, trying to find his friend, the other suvrivors, and information as to what really happened during that night. To this day though, after 4 years of searching, he still hasn’t found a single clue to the location of the remaining people of his village, or what happened on the day of his villages destruction. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Youso Youso no mi: The Youso Youso no mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to absorb the energy of their surrounding climate. This energy then allows the user to attack enemies with element based attacks that have the same characteristics as the energy absorbed. This fruit is extremely versatile, and can adapt to any, and every situation however, this can also be one of its weaknesses, only being able to use what is around them, and not what they choose to use. Inferno Channel - 'Allows the user to convert the sun’s energy into fire. This can only be used when the sun is shining brightly. '''Water Channel - '''This allows the user to convert water into water based attacks. This can only be used while it is raining. '''Storm Channel - '''This is an advanced technique that allows the user to utilize both water and lightning to attack his enemies. This can only be used while it is storming and there is lightning. '''Glacial Channel - '''This allows the user to freeze his enemies by striking them with his blade, or by connecting critical blow from either a punch, or a kick. This can only be used when the temperature is at freezing or below. *'Ice Tomb - This ability will slowly freeze the enemy from the inside out, causing the enemy to become immobile within seconds. *'Ice Pillar' - The user of this ability will create two pillars of water that will attack the enemy from the sides, and then freeze after a short period of time. After the pillars freeze, they will explode and shoot thousands of small icicles that can damage enemies over a great distance. Wind Channel - This allows the user to manipulate the wind within a certain distance from their body. The stronger the wind, the more control the user will have over it. It is theoretically possible for the user to fly, however the wind would have to be excessively strong for such a feat. Shadow Chanel - This allows the user to absorb the darkness around, significantly increasing all of the users 5 senses. *'Shadow Skin' - This technique allows the user to become 1 with the darkness, temporarily increasing the users offense, and defensive capabilities. Swordsmanship : '''Zetsubō is an exceptional swordsman, having been trained since the age of 5 to wield the blade. Even without the use of his Devil Fruit abilities, he is quite lethal and can strike his enemies with great precision. Though Zetsubō usually uses 1 blade, he can wield two blades simultaneously, as he is ambidextrous. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant : '''Zetsubō is very observant, and can pick up on things with ease, being able to figure out his opponents abilities, and fighting styles only after seeing them a few times. He is very cautious and will rarely walk into a trap, and can come up with a solution in even the toughest of situations. Zetsubō can pick up on things easily however, he has difficulty actually learning, and replicating things. Once he does learn something though, he grasps it quickly, and can use it as if he had mastered it years ago. '''Haki : '''Zetsubō knows about the existence haki, and is currently trying to train to master all forms of it. Zetsubō has begun to get the hang of Kenbunshoku Haki, and looks to master it shortly. '''Weapons: ' ' Zetsubō’s weapon of choice is the Yōso no burēdo. It is a blade that is said to enhance the natural energy of a person, which goes hand in hand with his devil fruit abilities, making them significantly stronger while he is using his katana, then when he is fighting in hand to hand combat with his powers. The blade’s hilt, and guard will change colors based on the energy he is absorbing. Zetsubō also carries a small dagger with him as part of a set with the Yōso no burēdo, Energy Capsul: Because of the potential drawbacks of his devil fruit abilities, Zetsubō has invented a type of capsul that can seal energy. By using these capsuls, he can temporarily change the nature of his abilities, by absorbing the energy in the capsuls, though this is very limited, and will last about 30 seconds each. After a capsul is used, it takes a considerable amount of time before they can be replenished, as he has to be in that specific climate to gather the energy. This does offer some consolation if he needs a specific element in a certain situation, but rarely does he rely on them in battle, and Zetsubō carries at least 1 capsul for each element. Trivia *IStark’s character. *Zetsubō sleeps at least12 hours a day. *Zetsubō has tried, and failed to fly over 100 times. *Before he ate his devil fruit, he was known to be a talanted swimmer. Quotes Template